whiplash
by blink-dream remade
Summary: "an abrupt snapping motion or change of direction...Ichijo knows all about how it works. When given a chance to redeem your sins, wouldn't you take it the moment a hand is offered? But,what about the chances it may kill the ones you love & maybe even you" One hell of a slow burner
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are thoughts_

 **bold for Ichijo's sarcasm**

Nope, I don't own a thing except for my OC Ichijo and the plot bunnies planting themselves here and there as we go. Everything else goes to it's creator.

* * *

It was bright, but there was no source to it. Shining through closed eye lids that fluttered every now and again. The lids were hiding rich chocolate brown irises. The being was lanky but still managed to have some curves, distinguishing that they were a female. Seemingly in a dream like state. Her hands laid on either side of her head; full of blond ringlets that were spread around her like a halo. Although she was dirty and covered in grime. Those eyes opened and a hand covered pouty lips as she yawned. Her clothes were ripped in some places, but they remained in tact as she stretched her muscles. _Man that was some good sleep..._

"Yo! Ichijo, where are ya?" Someone was calling for her? _How long have I been out?_ She thought with her index finger to her lip. "Ichijo! Come on, we got things ta do! If someone finds you out her, who knows what'd happen to ya!"They yelled again probably hoping to get a response.

"Yea Yea, I hear ya Isshin!" Ichijo finally called back.

Her pace back to her **'rescuer'** was a slow one since she had no real interest to return back to the academy. When she got there, Isshin was dressed differently than what she was used to; that being the garb of the shinigami. But he was wearing a white hoari over it... _must've gotten promoted. "_ So you did it after all, squad ten. Sheesh, Isshin you make us other shinigami look bad." She joked lightly. He nodded with a grin.

"I'm leaving soon," the brunette started as they walked the path back to her dorm. She was quiet, almost to quiet as she stared ahead of them. Her eyes never met his the whole time they traveled. Ichijo was always unpredictable when she was like this. To his surprise what he got was, "Who is she?" He face-planted in shock, quickly scrambling back to his feet to catch up with her since she kept walking, ignoring his short meeting with mother Earth.

"U-uh, her name is Misaki..." He continued to chatter about his ' **beloved** ' until the had finally reached her room. Isshin had thought about how much of an improvement it was from her past residence in the 75th district in Rukongai...those days had been dark indeed. He shook his head to rid himself from the negativity and to refocus on Ichijo who started to speak again.

"Good luck Isshin, I hope you make it through your journey in the world of the living. ." He smirked. "Of course," winking at her "I would kill myself if I didn't succeed!" Ichijo chuckled at his antics. She would miss the of when he decided to take his leave. Even though they had discussed it before...it was still saddening to see him go. Shaking her head as she moved to enter her dorm room.

The blond looked around her 'home' and sighed.

* * *

 **50 years later**

Isshin was gone leaving an ever loyal Ichijo Hatake behind to pick up what was left of his division's members and motivate them to keep moving. Most of her time was spent in the fifth's quarters moving up the ranks quietly to avoid attention. Things weren't exactly as she had hoped when she managed to get transferred into her friend's former place in the ten division. How the hell did he manage to get anything done with his troublesome third seat Matsumoto around?

...

On the other hand at least she made a friend out of Kaien Shiba and Yoruichi Shihoin. Unless you count how much their appetite empties one's wallet after losing a bet not to long after the friendship began.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, JUST MY OUT OF PLACE CHARACTER

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open with surprise as a familiar weight settled around her waist. _Mashiro..._ She sighed in relief, relaxing when the lieutenant rubbed her cheek against her back. Her neon green hair slightly askew as she pulled away from her hug of doom. Ichijo merely smiled lightly at her as she fixed it for the girl.

"Where in the world is your taicho Mashiro?" she asked pulling her along to join her in the short walk to her office.

"Ano...he's being a big meany face!" Mashiro pouted as she sat down on the couch, which was situated in front of Ichijo's desk.

"Ah, I figured as much. Would you like some candy? I have your favorites!" the blond cooed to her. The lieutenant's light brown eyes brightened at the mention of sweets and nodded vigorously.

"Of course I would!" she said as she snatched the bag from the older women. Ichijo chuckled, watching her with amusement. _I wonder if Kensei knows she's here with me...hopefully it doesn't cause to much trouble today. I still have paper work to do._

"-and then he said 'Mashiro , you idiot go bother someone else!' Can you believe Kensei-meany said that to me!"

"..." At Ichijo's light wave she thought he was supposed to continue with her story...but really..it was to the looming figure behind her. _With her behaviour you would think her less than what she is as a fuku-taicho. But what do expect with a captain like her's? Kensei isn't exactly a cuddle man._

A smile snuck its way onto her lips _._

* * *

Ichijo had tuned Mashiro out a while ago and started to finish her paper work. Her head stayed down but her hands paused and waved the man in knowing what he wanted, more like **who**. _Well looks like perfect, or not so perfect timing for her to go off on her rants about him..._ She smiled at the man behind the still chattering lieutenant. He nodded in return but with a quirked brow in question.

"Lieutenant Kuna, your captain is behind you." Mashiro squealed in shock, and knocked over her couch, hitting Kensei with it. Ichijo frowned at her behavior.

"Mugumura taicho are you alright?"

"Yea..sorry about the couch though" She frowned again in confusion, but then looking at it her frown turned into a grimace. _Why is always her couch? Is this the gods way of telling her to get a new one or to not have one at all or something?_

* * *

 ** _Cold, why was it so cold? She wasn't dead...was she? There was no way! The woman now reverted back to her younger days looked around her trying to figure out where in the world she was. She was met with her reflection, it was chilling to the bone, worse than when she woke up to this place. Her eyes were no longer filled with life. They were dull and had dark bags underneath. Her skin...pale as the sand of the whitest beach. She looked like a doll, her bones looked so easy to break. she reached toward it and the image shattered before her very eyes, leaving nothing but the memory of who she used to be..._**

Bolting up from where she fell asleep, Ichijo quickly took in her office in relief. _It was just a dream...a really bad dream._ She thought as she rubbed her eyes, ridding her self of the 'sleepies' as Mashiro so kindly put it. She stood , sliding off the cover that had shielded her from the cold winds that blew in from her open window that was now shut. _I don't remember shutting that...or having a blanket in here either...odd_

 _"_ Hatake-taicho, are you in?"

"Hai, come in, " she called, not to surprised to see Kuchiki Kouga, lieutenant of the 6th division stomp through her door. She smiled when he sat down on her new couch huffing in agitation.

"What's wrong Kouga-kun...?" Ichijo asked , knowing his temper would eventually make him lethal if he didn't let it out.

"Those damn elders are really asking for it. They want me to find a wife and bear a son, what if I don't want to? " He finally stood and slammed his hands on her desk, causing one of her figurines to fall and break. She tried to ignore it and make sure she kept her patience to deal with his attitude.

"What about that girl you were eyeing that one night at the festival...-"

"She's a **commoner** Hatake-taicho, I mean no disrespect to you or anything but I can't, no matter how attractive she was." Kouga tried to argue with the elders logic. She smirked knowing exactly why he was fighting her so hard about commoners marrying nobles... It was looked down on, but since when did she give a damn about their rules?

"And? What's stopping you? You'll be surprised...sometimes you might learn things from commoners. Her name is Mai , she works at that tea place in the 14th district." Ichijo was rewarded with silence as he shunpoed to his destiny.

* * *

Outside she was unaware she had an audience...a certain blonde 5th division taicho, Hirako Shinji. He smirked showing all of his bright shiny teeth... _Maybe you'll learn somethin' bout yerself Ichi-san. If only you'd let go..._


	3. Chapter 3

_So as we all know , I don't own Bleach :( just the plot and my characters that may pop up every now and then. Yes, Kouga appeared last chapter because I liked him when he wasn't crazy with power and all that. This is before The Shinigami Rebellion, and a little before the Vizards come into their positions. Whiplash is going to go from the beginning to a certain point in the original plot line and will eventually coincide with another Bleach fiction I wrote and published here, but it'll be adjusted to fit more into the plot line instead of just essentially being there.. I just don't know where yet...you guys can give me ideas as to where I can do my adjustments accordingly. Thank you._

* * *

 _Last time on Whiplash : Outside she was unaware she had an audience...a certain blonde 5th division taicho, Hirako Shinji. He smirked showing all of his bright shiny teeth...Maybe you'll learn somethin' bout yerself Ichi-san. If only you'd let go..._

* * *

Ichijo was still in her office filing her latest assignments and reports that were turned in late from her recruits **ahemMustumotoRangiku-cough-** when she felt the light fluttering of a Hell Butterfly's wings against her cheek.

 _All taichos must report to the first company at this time with your recommendations and your fuukutaichos._

 _'I wonder who's going to fill in for the Third company...''_ She thought as she moved to open her door to leave. It wasn't everyday the head captain requested for a new captain to replace someone else. ' _but then again...the last one was a total ditz and had no idea what she was doing'_ Furrowing her brows at the thought of the late Third company's captain she hurried on.

"Yo Ichi-o !" Only one person called her that. With her lips twitching into a frown, she turned to see who was calling her. ' _Please...dear kami, how the hell did this man get promoted to captaincy with that type of frivolous attitude! '_ It was Shinji...running-sprinting was more like it really- even though his sprint looks a bit odd with his long hair tripping him this way and that now and again.

"Ah, Shinji-san, how are you this afternoon?" She smiled at him when he reached her without falling over.

"I'm doin' great ya know, shame ta think ya ain't my eighth seat no more. I miss havin' ya around." He pouted when she chuckled at his childishness.

"You mean you miss me doing your work and flirting with me Shinji-san, but you have to remember, I haven't been your eighth seat in 50 years! " Ichijo said, but all she got in return was him rolling his hazel eyes at her. He only did it because he knew it was true and couldn't deny it.

"Are we the only one's here?" She inquired after the short silence.

"Na, Love and Hikifune are inside somewhere, Eleventh company never shows up.. Kyoraku and Ukitake are inside as well. I don't have clue bou' evr'y one else. They'll be here , when they're here." He responded dully , not interested in who was here or not. She wasn't surprised, he was like this usually when he was interrupted from listening to his music that he had gotten from the world of the living. _'I think he called it snazz?..., he called it chazz? That can't be it!_

 _"_ Shinji-san,-"

"How many times do I have to tell ya to just call me Shinji?" He cut in.

"Err...I'm not sure exactly, but I think it was 1,037?" She murmured shyly noticing his eye twitching.

"You've been counting...?" His brow raised curious.

"Hehe...yes I have..." Ichijo smiled back unsure of her fellow captains sarcastic retort that was about to fall off his lips, but was saved by the First company's lieutenant waving them in to start the meeting.

* * *

It was hard to tell what the other captains were thinking at this moment. all their faces blank or seemingly bored and unconcerned with the choices at hand. they were to pick one elected captain and one elected lieutenant. It was difficult with the academy was spitting out talent left and right. But it was clear the tension was building between a few captains that were know for their competitive nature. Namely Yoruichi Shihoin, Ichijo Hatake, and Shinji Hirako. Those three had an on going bet between them: who ever they had picked from the academy or their own divisions became lieutenant would score a point. So far Ichijo and Yoruichi were tied with one and Shinji with zero.

The silence was suffocating to the pale blond Tenth company captain, lieutenant-less and unwilling to back down from the unspoken challenge from Shihoin's smirk and Hirako's amused eyes in her direction. She straightened her stance and finally let the metaphorical knife cut through the blanket of stiff and cold awkwardness.

"Rojuro Otorbashi" the calm statement of the name rang out into the ears of everyone present, daring others to speak.

"For captaincy or to be a lieutenant miss Hatake?"

"Captaincy sir."

"Does anyone disagree of this nomination?" There was the oppressive silence again...but it came with stares of-what, was that amusement? Indeed it was. Shinji was absolutely radiating it from the very pores of his being. she didn't miss the smug smirk that was sent her way either.

"Actually...I have one more submission. It's for the lieutenant's position of the thirteenth company" This statement caused the raising of many brows, it was a wonder why though. She never picked her own lieutenant and most likely never would.

"We are listening..."

"Kaien Shiba, sir." Her eyes met with Ginrei Kuchki's cold grey ones and glared, making sure he knew she wasn't going to pull the young man's chance at greatness away from him.

"As long as this isn't disagreed with , then we shall proceed with the ceremony." She sighed in relief that no one had raised their arm in rejection against her recommendation. Other wise she would have to befall the agreement that had been set up before hand. _No way in hell am I buying a Shihoin food again! The last time completely left me broke for a whole month...No paycheck should have to suffer that much drainage from food!_

* * *

Shinji glanced at Ichijo's relaxed posture knowing she was silently going over the possible outcomes of having someone straight out of the academy becoming a captain as well as the consequences of outright challenging the sixth company's captain and his dislike for the Shiba family. Her hands were fiddling with her hoari sleeves subconsciously. He took note of it as a nervous habit that she did only when under mental distress. _I'd love to be the hoari...damn you cloth, getting the rub down by lovely hands of gold!_ His thoughts distracted by her fiddling took no notice of anything else. that distraction cost him though.

He got the Hyori Special. A sandal to the head. **Great.**


End file.
